It is desirable for a fuel nozzle to demonstrate uniformity in the air and fuel droplets distribution. The uniformity of air is essential to assist in fuel atomization and help promote fuel spray uniformity. A lower size droplet distribution promotes better mixing and heat release per nozzle thereby resulting in a lower smoke number and low emissions.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a fuel nozzle that provides uniformity of air and fuel to impose better mixing and promote low emissions.